1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile crusher with an undercarriage, particularly a caterpillar-type undercarriage, and a motor-driven crushing tool mounted in a chassis frame connected to the undercarriage. The crushing tool may be in the form of a pair of crusher plates which oscillate relative to each other and extend essentially in a vertical direction. The mobile crusher further includes a hopper and at least one conveyor belt for discharging the crushed material, wherein the conveyor belt is mounted so as to be adjustable relative to the chassis frame, and wherein the hopper is mounted so as to be swingable relative to the chassis frame about a horizontal axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile crushers of the above-described type are known in the art. They are used in quarries for comminuting the produced stone. The crusher is also used for comminuting material from demolished buildings. Units of this type are extremely large and heavy. They may have a height of up to and above 4 meters, a length of approximately 16 meters, and a weight of approximately 45 tons. The crushers can be moved at the location where they are used by means of their undercarriage, which usually is constructed as a caterpillar-type undercarriage. However, these undercarriages are not suitable for traveling on roads. In the past, crushers of this type could only be transported on public roadways on flat-bed trucks with special permits and in a convoy. During such a transport, not only the enormous weight of the crusher acts on the roadway, but the high weight of the flat-bed truck used for transportation additionally acts on the roadway.
DE-OS 39 04 501 describes a mobile crusher for the comminution of demolition material and other rubble. A jaw crusher is mounted in an essentially vertical position, and a feeding device for the crushed material is arranged in the region of the upper crushing mouth of the jaw crusher. The feeding device has a feed hopper and a vibrating conveyor. The undercarriage is additionally provided with a discharge conveyor whose feeding end is arranged in a low position underneath the crusher outlet. The feeding device for the crushed material is mounted so as to be vertically adjustable and can be lowered by means of a lifting device from a high position for feeding material into the jaw crusher into a low position in which it does not project or only insignificantly projects above the jaw crusher. The jaw crusher is arranged on a caterpillar-type undercarriage. It is the purpose of this known construction to provide a mobile crusher which has relatively compact dimensions during transportation and which particularly has a reduced transportation height, as compared to older units, so that the mobility of the crusher is increased. However, this object is only insufficiently met by the known construction because, for transporting this known unit on public roadways, it is still required to use flat-bed trucks and to obtain special permits.